


Seriously? Six Words?

by anneryn7



Series: Season 6 Rewrite [6]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bamon feels, Damon missing Bonnie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Phone Call, Voicemail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneryn7/pseuds/anneryn7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during 6x06. One-sided Bamon feels. "I don't know what to say or what I'm supposed to say. Except that defying all possible global scenarios, I might miss you a little bit." I sighed and stared at the picture of her that I held in my hands. She really is beautiful – was. "Who am I kidding? I miss you, more than I can stand, Judgy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously? Six Words?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another season six Bamon-related one-shot for you all. Don't like, don't read. Reviews would be appreciated.
> 
> Lots of love,  
> Anneryn
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES OR THE CHARACTERS.

"It's Bonnie. Leave me a message." Bonnie's voicemail rang through my ears. I huffed.

"That's it? That's your outgoing message? Really? I mean, the one time I'm actively seeking the sound of your voice, that's all I get?" I rolled my eyes. "Perfect." Still, hearing her voice was better than nothing at all. I smiled to myself. "Anyway, I'm in your room, which is a lot less weird than it sounds. But I just wanted to say that, because of what you did for me, today's the day that I get to see Elena. I get to know that she's safe. I get to see my brother and 'Ric and everyone else that we left behind here and that you helped save. So, thank you. And I'm sorry. Other than that, I don't know what to say or what I'm supposed to say. Except that defying all possible global scenarios, I might miss you a little bit." I sighed and stared at the picture of her that I held in my hands. She really is beautiful – _**was**_.

"Who am I kidding? I miss you, more than I can stand, Judgy. I thought that I hated you. Damn it. We were supposed to make it out of there and then you had to go and screw it all up. How dare you send me back here, without you. What am I supposed to do now, huh? I don't know how to get you back and I know that all odds are telling me that I can't. I owe you so much and I… I can never repay you for what you did for me. It kills me that you'll never know how grateful I am to you and to have known you…" My voice trailed off and I became painfully reminded that I was sitting on her bed, speaking to her voicemail… because she isn't here to talk to.

She'll never be here to talk to again and there's not a damn thing that I can do about it. It's not fair and that fact that I knew that I didn't deserve her sacrifice, chilled me to the bone.

"I care about you, Bonnie. I might even love you a little, but you aren't here and I doubt that you can hear me." My phone beeped and I knew that my one-sided conversation with the witch that kept dying too young – _**my**_ witch – was over. "Ooh, hey, I gotta go." I ended the call and switched over to talk to Elena. Maybe seeing her will help me figure out what exactly I'm feeling and who I'm really feeling for, because I honestly don't know anymore.

All I know is that Bonnie's gone and it hurts a lot more than it should. It hurts in way that shouldn't be possible, if I didn't love her, at least a little, but that's something that no one needs to no. At least not right now.


End file.
